1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine, more particularly to a thread cutting device for a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a thread cutting mechanism for a sewing machine generally includes a large number of linking members connected to drive two cutters to respectively cut a needle thread and a bobbin thread. Such thread cutting mechanism has a complicated structure, rendering manufacturing costs quite high.
Another thread cutting device of a sewing machine includes a plurality of gears and linkages driven by a servomotor to move a cutter to simultaneously cut a needle thread and a bobbin thread. Since interlocking of the gears and linkages is complicated to ensure back and forth movements of the cutter, assembly and machine maintenance of such thread cutting device are inconvenient to conduct.